


It never really ends

by ExcellentlyEllen



Series: The songs we sing, the lyrics we live by [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcellentlyEllen/pseuds/ExcellentlyEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	It never really ends

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to ‘High school never ends’ by bowling for soup. I wanted to play off the fact that Oliver probably wouldn’t understand Felicity’s reluctance in going back to high school. But he would care.   
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> drop some comments please :)

He could tell by the way she was stomping down the stairs, she was in a bad mood. He looked at Digg, standing on the opposite side of the training mat. He was ferociously shaking his head, his eyes signaling stay out of it. Oliver just shrugged. He took the towel that was lying on the ground and wiped the sweat off his face. Leaving the towel hanging over his shoulder, he casually strolled over to Felicity’s desk.

“Something wrong?” He asked her, cocking his head to the side a little. She turned around, and by the look on her face he could tell Digg had been right. He should have stayed on the mat. He had just walked in a minefield, and had made a fatal move. He swallowed and glanced at the door, trying to determine if he could make it out, before she would go off.

“Wrong?” She yelled, “Well, yes Oliver, something is wrong!” Damn, too late. And she was using her Loud Voice. She usually didn’t use that unless she was really pissed off. Well, nothing to do about it now, he started this, so he’d have to finish it as well. “Care to share?” He asked silently, trying to put as much soothing in his voice he could muster.   
Felicity looked up at him, sighed, and pulled out an envelope from her bag. “I got mail.” Oliver bit back a chuckle, it would not be in his best interest to laugh right now. “Yes, I can see why that would upset you so much.” He said, his voice indicating there was an underlying question to that statement. 

“Not the fact that I got mail Oliver but the fact that I got this mail.” She waived the envelope in front of his face, and shoved it in his hands. It was one of those thick, fancy envelopes his mother often used to send letters. Felicity’s name was printed on the front in one of those curly scripts. He pulled out the paper that was inside and read it.

When he was done, his eyebrows shot up, giving Felicity the most questioningly look he could. “You are upset about this? Why?” Her head shot up, and he immediately knew he’d said the wrong thing, again. Her eyes narrowed at him and she snapped the paper out of his hands.

“Why? Because … Because I… It’s…” She let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands up. Shaking her head, she sat down on her chair. “You wouldn’t understand. You probably were king in high school. I didn’t even go to prom.” Oliver looked at his favorite IT tech, with a soft expression. “ Why not?” He really didn’t get it. Felicity was smart, she was funny, she was beautiful, why on earth would she not want to go to her high school reunion.  
“Then explain it to me.” He said crunching down beside her chair and taking her, now shaking, hands. She looked at him, tears brimming her eyes and when she blinked, they ran down her cheek freely. He lifted is hands, to catch them and she leaned in his hand.

“As you might imagine, I was a little socially awkward in high school. I was geeky and had braces and was generally not popular. They made fun of everything, from my hair, to the clothes I wore , to the books I read and the music I liked. High school was hell for me.” She leaned back in her chair. 

“But, you’re not in high school anymore. It’s been 10 years, surely it’s different now, people change.” She looked at him with a sad smile. “Oh, Oliver, Haven’t you figured it out by now? High school never ends! Just look at the gossip page. Who’s doing who, who’s wearing what. You should know, you practically live on page 6!” With that, she got up out of her chair and made a b-line for the bathroom. He could hear her crying, heartbreaking sobs. 

He looked at where Diggle was standing, before this all happened, only to find Digg had disappeared. Coward!

It took Felicity exactly 23 minutes to return from the bathroom. Her eyes all puffed and red. As soon as she came into view, Oliver stood up and pulled her into a hug.

“You should go, show them how successful and beautiful you are. You made it Ms Smoak, and you should be proud of that.” Felicity pulled out of his embrace and whispered: “I can’t, I can’t face them all alone. I know them, they would eat me up and chew me out. And all the outfits and titles in the world won’t change that.” She sidestepped him, picked up her purse, gave him a sad smile and walked out of the foundry.

An hour later, a knock at her door startled her. She walked over to it and looked through the peep-hole, to find Oliver standing in her hallway. She opened the door and he gave her one of those lopsided grins, he had perfected over the years. She stepped aside to let him in. He walked in, headed straight to her kitchen and came back with 2 spoons and a pint of mint chocolate chip. They sat on the couch together, eating in pleasant silence for a minute. After a while he asked her silently “And what if you did have a date?”

 

Two weeks later

“You really shouldn’t have gone through all this effort Oliver, it’s way too much.” First there was the first class plane ride across the country; then a hired car service to take them to the hotel and when they got there, she realized he had booked them the presidential suite. “Nothing is too much, for my favorite girl.” He said warmly, a lazy smile lighting up his eyes. He crossed the room to her, putting her suitcase on her bed. “I’ll be in the other room if you need me.” She nodded absently while she looked around the room. 

The presidential suite had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a common living space. They arrived early enough to relax a little before the reunion started. Felicity told Oliver she was going to take long warm bath, just to shake off a little of the nerves. Not to mention the plane-smell. 

She took her time to get ready. Meticulously applying her make-up and doing her hair. A soft knock on the bathroom door startled her out of her preparations. Pulling her bathrobe a little closer, she opened the door and peeked through the crack. Her gaze was drawn to the floor, where a big white box stood. She picked up the box and, once inside the bathroom, she opened it. Inside was a gorgeous emerald-colored dress and a pair of black strappy sandals, both perfectly her size. 

She came out of the bathroom looking stunning and confident. When she spotted Oliver standing by the door in a suit, with a tie that perfectly matched her dress. He gazed at her in amazement, and a red blush spread to her cheeks. 

The reunion was wonderful. All of her past tormenters glared daggers at her all night, while she danced and talked an laughed with Oliver Queen, THE Oliver Queen. The jealousy pounded in the room, and for once Felicity felt like, well, a prom queen. 

While softly swaying under the artificial stars, Oliver looked Felicity in the eyes, desire clearly written on his face. He took his hand; from where it was resting on the small of her back; and placed his index finger under her chin gently guiding her lips closer to his.   
Their first kiss was really soft and full of promise.

And when they went back up to the hotel room, they had enough with the one bedroom.


End file.
